


"Enough! I heard enough." - Wayhaught + Wynonna Earp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2019 [18]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff and Humor, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: With the Wayhaught wedding coming up, tensions are running high at the Homestead.





	"Enough! I heard enough." - Wayhaught + Wynonna Earp

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> This fic is based on Melanie and Kat's interaction at the SDCC 2019 Wynonna Earp panel (I literally wrote down what they said - they basically wrote this fic). It's wayyy funnier if you watch the fragment, it starts at around (minute) 11:45. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy x

'Haught!' Wynonna Earp greeted surprisedly at the sight of the sheriff drinking coffee in her kitchen. 

'Hi, Wynonna,' Nicole Haught smiled. 'Don't worry I'm here for Waverly.'

'Yeah, duh. Why would you be here for me?' The Earp heir scoffed defensively.

The police officer raised an eyebrow suspiciously. 'Alright, weirdo. Well, your sister should come down soon so I'll be gone before you can say Jack Robinson.'

'Jack Robinson,' the brunette deadpanned, causing the other woman to give her an unimpressed look. 'How's the wedding planning going?' 

'Great,' the sheriff beamed with warmth. 'It's a bit stressful running around to get the perfect napkins, the perfect cake and everything, but we're really excited about it. It's going to be intimate and beautiful, just like our relationship.'

'You guys are so cute, I'm going to barf,' Wynonna smiled cheekily. 

'Good morning, ladies,' Waverly Earp spoke chirpily as she entered the room. She gave her fiancé a peck on the lips and made herself a fresh cup of tea, before facing the other women, 'what were you talking about?'

'We were talking about the wedding,' Nicole replied smilingly.

'Did you already find a venue?' The older Earp sibling asked curiously.

The sheriff redirected her attention to the heir, 'we were thinking of doing it here, at the Homestead.'

'Quick question,' Wynonna mentioned.

'Hit me,' her sister's fiancé nodded readily.

'Oh, I'm gonna, 'cause what's the last great event that happened at the Homestead?' The heir questioned pointedly, referring to the less happy experiences they had had on that land in the past. 

'Well, maybe we can like change that,' the redhead noted hopefully. 

'Okay, okay. But, maybe, you can't. Are you willing to take that chance?' The Earp sister challenged. 'Do you want to risk it?' 

'Yeah, I do,' Sheriff Haught nodded certainly.

'Why?' Wynnona questioned.

'Why? Well, because I think it's important, you've got to take charge of your own destiny and change things,' Nicole argued passionately.

'Cool, cool, cool. But my dad died there and stuff, so maybe I don't want to have a wedding there,' the Peacemaker holder debated. 

'Well, maybe it's not your wedding, Wynonna,' the fiancé pointed out boldly. 

'Well, maybe it's my sister's and I'll say if I want to have it somewhere else,' the brunette retorted. 

'Enough! I heard enough,' Waverly interrupted their bickering. 'We have already made our minds up about the location of the wedding,' she told her sister decisively. 'And like Nicole said, we've got to take charge of our own destiny, I mean, what have we got to lose, right?'

'Fine,' the older sibling conceded.

'And can you guys _try_ to get along, please? You're going to be sisters-in-law soon and if you keep bickering like little children, I _will_ lock you both in a room together and I won't let you out until you learn to behave like civilised adults, okay?' The half-angel reprimanded both ladies.

A chorus of 'okay's answered her obediently. 'Great,' the youngest Earp sister smiled brightly and turned to her lover. 'Let's go, babe. We've got to taste some cakes and pick some flowers before lunchtime comes around.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves x
> 
> follow me on Tumblr @luversd if u wanna be friends woo


End file.
